ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ballista
There's a lot more to Ballista than just explaining the rules of the game, which is all it is now. Things like how to obtain your liscense, the level caps, the use of outside items and items obtained on the battlefield, etc. I have no experience in this as of yet, so I don't think I'm qualified to write about it. What can be obtained through ballista points? There have to be done very very more things, but why doesnt want the system to load the demoralizer +1 to an eternal link. This topic needs especially besides the various Ballista points items the maior F'ebruary 2005 update' with the various Ballista rankings and how it works, so far ive done the other patches up to this one (newest to oldest). I think i edit this guide as stub. Stub? I don't understand why a page with this much information is considered a stub. --Sakaki22 10:01, 27 July 2006 (EDT) Because it is, most chars play ballista only because of the feb 2005 update and the titles to get Some things... Ballista points are used to teleport to matches, and to buy temporary items before each match. Add things I think that ive finished and linked all relevant stuff up to the Feb 2005 updates point !!!!We need those temporary items aka a list, i personally can't include it. I've not 1 Ballista point and don't have any resource for prices and items, voucher etc whatever. And for the Feb update, when i dont have a basic idea of the ranking system and how to get a Job rank title like ...Star, its pointless just to copy paste the official pol announcement. For such a maior change its kinda vague, what SE has written.--Golandra 06:04, 31 July 2006 (EDT) Edit the 2nd just written the feb update , but please when anyone is Corsair , Bluemage or Puppetmaster ...star in ranking post the last 3 chevrons. They cant be found anywhere at the inet.--Golandra 07:36, 31 July 2006 (EDT) Edit the 3rd: Just completed the Ballista history, but in my eyes the Ballista ranking have to be improved.--Golandra 09:57, 31 July 2006 (EDT) Edit the 4th: Thats all i could found out to the topic Ballista items, the gaps have to be closed by others. Im not sure if these are all the items anyways, see Panacea voucher,hmmm don't know if a Panacea can be obtained in Ballista. HELP--Golandra 11:28, 31 July 2006 (EDT) the 5th dat mined all vouchers but i can't datmine the ??? points please fill them in and look if i have overseen an item and when somebody knows the Cap to this items please write it down. Many dead links to items/keyitems now, so when somebody has time ...--Golandra 15:00, 31 July 2006 (EDT) complete rewrite needed. This article is in a pretty sorry state at the moment. Currently, it's a mishmash of strategy, items, and updates tacked on at the end with little to no effort to integrate it into the content. I'm going to be doing a complete rewrite over the next couple of days, any suggestions or comments? Mifaco 00:07, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I agree, it is pretty bad. Sounds like a good project. -- 00:15, 27 June 2007 (CDT) I also agree... the whole talking to other nations' leaders first deal is misleading and incorrect. You are actually doing people a DISservice in providing false information. Andy 04:07, 9 February 2008 (UTC) The Gil Reward for this is Incorrect, you do not necessarily get double the entry fee, if there are fewer players on the losing team you will get a reduced reward. The total gil spent to play is effectively pooled and divided amongst the winning team, so if the winning team has fewer players they will get more then double. Fishura 13:26, 10 February 2008 (UTC) interupt rate seems to be a 100% interupt rate when hit while casting. anyone want to confirm? -- 02:54, 14 March 2008 (UTC)